Christmas Haven
by Boo444
Summary: This is a Drabble off of my fanfiction 'Safe Haven Dream'. Neji x OC


I sat in bed wide awake. Neji was sound asleep. I was curled up against him and was as comfortable as I could get. It was Christmas! This will be my first Christmas with Neji. And to make it better, Neji and I were at a Hot Spring Resort. It was sort of an early Christmas present. Sort of. Hiashi, Hinabi, and Hinata had tagged along. Naruto was suppose to meet with us later on since he was on a mission. He and Hinata were engaged now.

Neji shifted and his hand landed on my butt. That was a normal thing. Awake he always had a fetish for my ass, and he also did in his sleep. It was really cute. Who knew a Hyuuga would have a sexual fetish? I smiled. I had the greatest gift for Neji! At least, I think it was. We may have been married a while and we have done it before...but I wanted to spice things up a bit. As I thought about this I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to pounding on the door.

"Mmmnn," I whined as Neji attempted to get up with me clinging onto him.

"GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Naruto, shut-up!" groaned Neji.

I grogilly opened my eyes to look at the clock. It was 6 am. Why the hell should I wake up this early on vacation? I slowly got up as Neji went to pull his boxers on. He liked to sleep naked. It wasn't always like that. I just always ended up taking them off so he ended up ignoring his boxers. I pulled on some pj bottoms and Neji's shirt. I gave Neji and evil glare. He held his hands up like it wasn't his fault Naruto was loud.

"Neji-san, Kin-Chan!" whined Naruto on the otherside, "Get your pants on so we can open presents!"

I giggled at that comment as Neji's face turned red.

"Yeah, Neji, you pervert," I laughed as I opened the door.

Naruto was standing there in all his energetic glory. In the back we could see the common room of the four room we rented out. There was a big tree lite with a bunch of lights. Many family ornaments were on there. Neji practically forced me to make one just so I had one up there. He is cute. Underneath the tree were many presents. I smiled in awe. I never had a Christmas like this before.

"Hiashi-sama and Hinabi-niichan went back home," said Naruto.

I looked at him puzzily. So did Neji.

"Why?"

"Some emergency?" Guessed Hinata as she came out of her room wearing purple pjs, "Hinabi claimed she didn't want to be alone with Naruto."

I rolled my eyes. Hinabi couldn't stand Naruto's energy level.

"Well!" smirked Naruto, "Let's open presents!"

* * *

After opening presents I gave Neji one of my presents to him. He blinked in wonder. I didn't want to put this one under the tree just in case Naruto decided to snoop through all the presents.

Neji opened the small box first. He did is slowly with curiosity and wariness in his eyes. He has the right to caution me. He took it out and his face turned bright red as he held it up for everyone to see. I smiled wickedly. He held a pair of underwear. Not just any. It was a male thong. It was pitch black with his name stitched on the front left in light purple.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

Neji quickly put it back in the box and went for the next thing. He opened it and his eyes nearly fell out. I could see a little buldge in his pants. I smiled in triumph. I totally win. Not that this was a game, but it was fun.

"Neji! What is it?"

Naruto tried to grab it but Neji expertly hid it away and dodged Naruto. Naruto didn't give up. Hehe. Neji is gonna have the time of his life today.

* * *

It was finally night time. Hinata and I didn't the dinner cooking so Neji and Naruto were announced the clean up crew. While Neji was busy I got ready. I took a quick shower and made sure everything was nice and neat and clean. As I dried off I pulled on my outfit. I wore a bright red bra with fluff on the trim and a golden clip on the front. My bottoms was just a black thong with candy canes on them. Shopping for Christmas was indeed fun.

I poked out the bathroom door in our bedroom to make sure he wasn't there. He wasn't. And I knew he was wearing the thong I got him. But it wasn't just a thong. I smiled to myself. I dug in the drawer and opened it and got the remote. Neji was probably still washing the dishes with Naruto. I pressed the button. I heard clanking in the kitchen. I wonder how long it will take for Neji to get in here? I layed on my stomach ontop of the bed. He didn't come so I turned it up higher. I heard another clanking. Still he didn't show. Again I turned it up. This time I heard him say 'shit' from the kitchen. I also heard Naruto asking if he was alright. They were both yelling. Quickly I did a jutsu so no one will be able to hear anything sound from this room and I turned up the remote to it's highest setting. That set Neji off. He yelled and Naruto to leave him alone and ran into the room. He almost broke the door. His eyes were wild and his face was majorly was about to say something to me, but then he looked at me. His face got even redder as he scanned my body. His eyes landed on my ass and I saw his big bulge in his pants. I smiled at him. He rocked on his heels as he stared at my butt.

"Do you need something Neji?" I asked as innocently as I could. He simply nodded his head as he took a step closer. I cocked my head, "What?".

He walked up to me until his knees hit the bed. His face was bright red. He was always to shy to tell me what he wanted. I smiled up at him. He looked rock hard. The underwear toy was still on rubbing his member as he stood there. He was rocking on his heels as he looked at my butt. It looked like he was grinding the air and wanting friction, but he couldn't get it.

"You have to tell me, babe."

His face turned a deeper shade of red," I-I want you to uh, touch me."

"Touch you where?"

He looked down at his member, "T-there."

"Mmmm," I said as I thought, "Why don't you touch it yourself?"

He stared at me with bewilderment.

"Come on, you can do it."

He still looked shocked but he slid his pants off. He looked at me for a second and I nodded to encourage him. His hesitantly put his hand on himself. He has never done this in front of me before. It was new and kind of exciting. He started by just rubbing his head though his underwear. Although, the tip did poke out. His breathing hitched as he touched himself. I was tempted to touch myself too, but I wanted to watch him. He then grabbed himself and went up and down on his shaft.

"Take those off."

He paused for a second but obliged. His member jumped out and pointed right at me. I smiled. He looked at me expectantly.

"Continue," I told him.

He did. He did until he was about to go everywhere. But I stopped him and clasped something around his hard-on. I smiled.

He jolted at my touch, "What the hell!"

He looked down and saw what I put on him. He looked at it and then back at me and then looked at it again and back at me again. The bewilderment on his face was priceless.

"Mmm, what?" I asked him.

"I want to cum!"

He and I were surprised. He has never been that worked up to be able to just blurt out what he wanted. I smiled at him and licked his tip.

"AH!"

I smiled at him, "Prove it."

I rammed his whole hard on down my throat. He thrusted hard at the contact. I moaned which sent vibrations through him. He thrusted again. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were rolled back and he was making a lot of noises. I moved him in and out of my mouth. He started to get frantic with his thrusts. His hand tried desperately to get the cock ring off while is other one was in my hair. I smiled up at him. He proved it. I took the ring off and moved fast as he slammed and let go. His liquid warmed my throat as I swallowed it.

Neji layed down panting.

"Mmmm, Neji," I whined.

He looked at me still panting. I rubbed my legs together and frowned.

"You got me all worked up."

I could already see Neji's member getting up again. He had a lot of stamina. That's a bonus point when you married to a ninja. Neji leaned over and grabbed my lips with his own. He didn't waste any time on simple kissing. He went straight to making out. His tounge was tasting me in every part in my mouth. He lifted me up to sit on his lap. One of his hand grabbed my ass while the other one rubbed my breast. He kneaded both of them which drove me crazy.

"Neji," I moaned, "I need you."

I knew if he wasn't worked up quite right he would have made me touch myself, but that picture of me nude I gave him this morning ran through his head all day and he was totally prepared for the main course. He practically ripped my bra off. He latched his lips on one of my breasts as he ripped my thong off. God, yes. I like it when he did that. He flipped us over so I was on the bottom. He kissed my kneck and played with my breasts. He spread my legs open with his knee.

"God, you so wet," moaned Neji.

I couldn't give him any coherent words. My mind was on a buzz from what he was doing to me. I felt the tip of him member prod my entrance. God damn it he was teasing me.

"N-neji!"

"Mmm," he said kissing my sensitive neck, "Want something?"

"Your cock!"

He slipped it into me.

"AH!"

We both moaned as we were connected. I arched my back as he started to move inside of me. He felt amazing.

"Neji!" I moaned.

He was moaning right in my ear as he moved. I didn't bother holding in any of my moans. Neji was ravishing me. He knew I didn't like it gentle. I could feel my stomach coiling into a familiar feeling. One that I liked. He was hitting all the right places as he slipped in and out of me. He never missed. He grabbed my hips which were my weak spot. I moaned and met his thrusts. If someone saw us they would think we were wild animals.

"Neji, I think I-"

With that I let loose. I screamed his name as I tightened around his member. he did a few more animalistic thrusts and came hard inside me. I could feel his liquid spilling inside. He pulled out and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That," whispered Neji, "Was amazing."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this!  
If you liked this and haven't read my story 'Safe Haven Dream' then you should, because this is a drabble from that story!**

**-Boo**


End file.
